The Empyrean Sphere
by Sqully
Summary: Both freezing, but still in a deep slumber. As the small lump on the couch moves again I decide that I’ve kept watch for long enough." Squffie, Clorith CHAPTER THREE UP!
1. Prologue

**The Empyrean Sphere**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuffie, Squall, Cloud, or Aerith, but I do own Zenith and Kari, KARI, not KAIRI. There's a difference.**

"As if, I'm ever gonna take you back, as if its ever gonna come to that come to that, so seeya 'round, wave goodbye, be a bird, pass me by-"She froze in mid dance, her arms up in the air, imitating a bird. Someone cleared their throat from behind her.

"Why did you turn the music off?" The young dark haired girl asked angrily, turning around to face her intruder. The older woman placed her hands on her hips.

"Yuffie, I told you to keep your music down, I can hear it though the wall." Yuffie Kisaragi sighed, and strode past her into her small living room of her apartment.

"Aerith, I told you to stop barging in here," she turned around to face her, and began talking very slowly, "You don't live here." Aerith Gainsborough rolled her bright emerald eyes before walking over and sitting down on the dark violet loveseat; a big smile coming over her face.

"What now?" Yuffie asked with a sigh, entering the kitchen.

"I've got a surprise!" Groaning while throwing her head back in disgust, Yuffie reached into her tan colored fridge, and grabbed a Pepsi. After chugging half of the can, she walked back into the living room.

"Okay, what?" Aerith bit her lip as she stood up; hardly containing her excitement.

"Two words, r-"Before she could say anything more, Yuffie backed away with her hands up, appalled.

"No, no way Jose. Not on my life." With that, she disappeared into her room. Sighing deeply, Aerith sat down dejectedly on the small sofa.

"Road trip."

"I _cannot_ believe you dragged me into this. I am going to kill you." Ignoring her death threats, which were present every other minute or so, Aerith stopped her dark blue Tahoe in front of an apartment complex about three blocks from their own. Before she could step out of the car, Yuffie grabbed her arm.

"It's only gonna be us three right?" Aerith only grinned evilly as she pushed open her car door. _'No no no . . .'_

"Right!?!" She screamed at Aerith.

"Damnit." She let her forehead fall against the glass passenger window.

"I'm doomed." After a few minutes of banger her head against the window muttering, _'This is not happening, this is not happening,'_ she glanced up to see Aerith exiting the building with their best friend, Kari Moose, she has waist length dark brown hair with highlights with five different shades of blonde and brown; clad in a white t-shirt that says, "X-Phile" on it with dark blue jeans. She has a purple duffel bag slung over her shoulder, smiling as she listens to Aerith rambling on about the trip. _Trip_. _I hate that word._ Yuffie still couldn't help but smile as her best friend neared. They lived next to each other for fifteen years, until college, now they live three blocks away from each other. It being winter vacation, Aerith, Yuffie, and Kari sported dark blue wind breakers from their softball team they play on during the summer. The freezing winter air whipped Aerith and Kari's pony tailed hair; causing it to fly into their faces. They reached the truck, and Kari threw her bag in the back, and then hopped into the backseat, grinning broadly.

As the engine started, Yuffie glanced up into the mirror on the visor (thingy) to see Kari's face. Twisting around in her seat to glare at her, she spoke up.

"What gives you the right to be so fucking happy?" Kari snorted and looked out the window.

"Zenny's coming back, he's going with us." Ah, Zenith Brok, her boyfriend/obsession of two years, (well she was obsessed with for a lot longer than that) he goes to the School of Mines.

"Why's he coming?" At her look Yuffie sighed, "Except the fact that you're going out and attempting to be stuck at the hip for as long as you can?" Confusion appeared on Kari's face.

"Aerith didn't tell you?" Eyes narrowing, Yuffie glared daggers at her friend.

"What . . . are . . . you . . . not . . . telling . . . me?" Aerith bit her lip, trying to avoid the question.

"AERITH!"

"Okay okay. Zen and Cloud are coming."

"That's it?" Yuffie asked suspiciously. Smiling, Aerith replied with a hidden evil grin.

"That's it."

--;--

Aerith's POV

The wind howled loudly as I drive the truck through the thick and fast falling snow. The windshield wipers pump fast, but not quite fast enough. I was forced to lean forward and squint to make sure I wasn't playing chicken with any other vehicles. I spared one glance at my sleeping companion in the passenger seat. Yuffie's head was resting against the window as her petite body lay hunched up beside the door.

Kari on the other hand is sitting with her legs crossed, listening to music through her head phones and a dark purple CD player. She also has a notebook sprawled across her legs, writing furiously; her mouth moving as she silently mouths the words to the song. She was always the quiet one, not many friends because she was so shy, but not many people could understand her. Except for Zenith, or Zenny, as he likes to be called. They're _so cute _together; they've been going out since the summer between their junior and senior year of high school, their both twenty years old, sophomores in college.

This always confused me, because Yuffie is two years younger, yet they played or hung out together for fifteen years. Something I always admired her for, because Yuffie never really fit in with the crowd, nor did she try to. During high school, for what I was told, she was her only friend. Not including me, my father was friends with her uncle, her legal guardian; her parents burned to death in a fire when she was three months old. I was usually taking care of her after school, and we became closer when she reached high school.

As I glance once more at Yuffie, I smile uncontrollably, she has no idea what we're about to throw in her face. I squint at a sign that says Colorado Springs: 6 miles; and I can only hope the guys got to our _destination_ safe, even though they're only coming from the Air force Academy, Cloud that is, Zen has been on the road for some time, coming from the School of Mines in Golden, Colorado. Yuffie doesn't know who else will be there or where exactly we're going, an old castle that belonged to Zen's aunt who died recently, I think the name is Glen Eyrie . . .

(A/N: OMG that sucked so badly! I'm so sorry to have to put you through that, anywho, the next chapter is longer and better and almost done, so I should have it up soon! Please review or I won't continue!)


	2. Chapter One

**The Empyrean Sphere**

**First Chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, except for my OC's. So leave me alone!**

-

Aerith's POV

". . . by a beer truck, walking home from Woody's Christmas Day, Grandma got a job out at the brewery, I never knew that she could drive that way! I never knew that she could drive that waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" I rolled my eyes as Yuffie finished dramatically, and I slowly shook my head while laughing with Kari who's in hyseritics because she deemed the song, 'The best Christmas song there ever was.' I just passed the sign saying, 'Navigators- (A/N: That's supposed to be an arrow . . . oh well. shrugs) pointing down the long road.

"We're almost there." I announce, not even sure if the giggling monsters even heard me. Reaching the turn off from the main road, I quickly pressed down on the brake and turned, starting up the snowy embankment, road, I corrected in my mind, if there's even a difference right now. Another song starts, a very questionable "Rudolf the Rednose Reindeer" as we get closer. The castle is in such a spot that you can't see it until your standing right in front of it, or so I was told, I'm just following Zen's directions.

-

After awhile the snow lessened its constant journey, and I could actually see the gate looming up ahead. The rusting black gates could hardly be seen; the thick white snow covering everything. I could hear Kari going into fits of laughter at Yuffie's high pitch screa- I mean singing. I spare a quick glance at the rear view mirror, to see her doubled over, and slapping her knees and the poor seat. The car hit a pothole, sending everyone into a jump, which doesn't stop either of them.

We reach the towering gates and I slow to a stop, the laughter dying in unison. I reached for the door handle, preparing to get out and attempt to open the gates, but I freeze. Silence took over the car as the gates begin opening slowly, a loud creaking following.

My wide eyes met with Yuffie's, before I slowly press down the gas pedal. Once we passed through, I could vaguely see a winding road leading through a small forest of scattered pine trees. Kari undid her seatbelt and scooted forward in between the front seats.

"Where is it?" Kari asked in a whisper.

"It must be up here." I respond, my voice quiet, as if speaking loud will shatter the beautiful peace surrounding us. We continued for what seemed like ages until we're riding over a small bridge, or what I think is a bridge; the snow is still too deep, but I cannot really tell. I keep my eyes glued to the road as I creep along.

"Do you hear that?" Kari asked in a small whisper. The silence was deafening all around us. Yuffie slowly turns her head toward me.

"Nothing . . . absolutely nothing." I tried to ignore the creepy vibe I was getting by how she said that. But to be perfectly honest, what is she listening for? It's December, the birds have moved on, too much snow for other animals this low in altitude, and no one lives around here for miles. All the staff who worked here with Zen's aunt, moved when she passed on. I turn and look out the window and what I see takes my breath away. At the car's sudden stop, the two girls slowly swivel in their seats to see why I stopped. Kari scooted over to the other seat, behind me, and Yuffie leaned over me.

If you even looked at it the wrong angle, you'd miss it. The four story (A/N: I'm guessing, I don't think it is, but bare with me okay?) castle standing out in the thicket of winter, the dark crimson color barely visible. The English Tudor Manor is the perfect place to spend a snowy day in the dead of winter. As we creep closer more details come to light, but not many, most are covered in snow.

I slow the car to a stop as we reached the front door. A Jeep Wrangler already sitting a few yards ahead of us. A couple of inches already present on the top and the hood. Silence issued after I cut the engine.

"Let's do it." Came Kari's excited voice. Sighing, I look over to Yuffie who's staring at the castle.

"Yeah, um, am I the only one slightly creeped out?" After her question, I lean over and looked up at it through the passenger window.

"I think so, what's so creepy anyways?" She didn't answer and pushed her door open, pulling her backpack with her. Kari and I follow suit. Soon we were staggering up the steps trying not to slip as the wind and snow hammered us relentlessly. Reaching the door first, I turn the door knob and attempt to pull it open. It's not working.

"Damnit." I mutter and pull harder. When suddenly the door swings open, I fall forward along with Yuffie who had leaned against me to dump snow out of her shoes. Two hands pull me up and I'm met with bright azure eyes and spikey blonde hair. Grinning from ear to ear, I wrap my arms around his neck.

Yuffie's POV

I grimace as Aerith and Cloud start trying to swap tongues. I'm about to ask Kari for help when she squeals and runs into Zenny's open arms.

"Thanks for the help." I murmur angrily, still trying to right myself on the snow covered steps. I'm soon abandoned, and am still lying on my stomach. Taking a deep breath; I shakily push myself up slowly. No sliding yet, okay. Now I gently slide my knees underneath me. I'm about to stand up when a deep voice startles me.

"Having problems?" Jerking, I slip and fall back down. Irate, I look up, about to tell Cloud off, when I realize . . .

"You have **_GOT_** to be kidding me!" Leon smiled and offered me his hand. Growling, I reach up and grab it, reluctantly. He jerks me up and I almost go flying.

"Thank you." I say sarcastically. Groaning, I tilt my head down to stare at my soaked clothes. Looking back up, I'm met with silence and I'm now by myself.

"Great." Turning around, I shove the heavy door shut and pick my backpack up and swing it over my shoulder.

"This is going to be on _fun filled_ Christmas vacation."

**snort**

_Oh shut up you._

-

I am currently giving Aerith and Kari the silent treatment. I'm so incredibly pissed because they failed to mention the guy I hated **snort **was accompanying us. Ugh. They're downstairs in the Great Hall, talking and drinking coca, while I've locked myself in my room. But, I've got to admit, this place is really beautiful. My room has a queen size bed/canopy; the curtains surrounding them are dark purple velvet with matching, in color, bed sheets and pillow cases and all other fabric in the room. The bed comforter is really pretty; it's the same shade of purple, only it has dark purple roses all over it. The same design is on the giant body pillow.

I had dumped my stuff by the tall dark oak dresser, I can tell its pretty modern looking. I turn around and stroll over to my window. It's almost bigger than me! It starts at about my thighs, and then it towers over me, but not quite reaching the ceiling. After about five minutes, I locate the latch, and swing it open, the nippy snow filled air hits my face and I sigh, closing my eyes in content.

Starting to shiver, I reopen my eyes and close the window a few minutes later. The temperature in the previously stuffy room much better. Deciding I can use a small self tour, I leave my room and softly close the door behind me. After making sure I can remember where my room is, I take off down the semi-narrow corridor.

-

Kari's POV

The wind has picked up quite a lot in the last hour or so. In the Great Hall there are two long windows on the south wall; the top ends in a semi circle with three more semi circles. The lace curtains are open, displaying the blizzard outside. I turn my attention back to the giant, and I mean really really _big_ fireplace, where we've been gathered for about an hour, except for Yuffie. I feel kinda bad now; the only reason we didn't tell her Squ- Leon was coming, is because we're setting them up, or at least trying to. They're so perfect for each other, I don't know why they can't see it, but I hope and pray they'll see it or I'll have to intervene.

Cuz, you know, they didn't actually meet under good circumstances. Us six were at a party, and I had just introduced Yuffie and Squall, (you could tell she liked him) when a drunk guy came up and started to, well, um "touch" Yuffie, for lack of more appropriate wording, and Squall didn't do anything. So Yuffie, being a 2nd degree black belt in martial arts, kicked his ass. But later on she found Squall and blew up at him for being so non-caring when she was being hit on by some drunk guy. His argument was that he knew she knew what she was doing, but she flipped him off after displaying a nice string of curse words and stormed away. This is the first time they have come face to face since that, it has been several months, and Aerith and I have been planning it since then. Of course with some additional help from Cloud, who I guess you could call Squall's best friend, and probably only friend, not counting our little group, and of course Yuffie.

Successfully hidden, my grin slowly fades as I lean back in my comfy chair. I had tuned out of the others conversation a while ago, so I covered up my laugh as I heard Aerith and Zenny arguing over which smells worst, burnt hair or Squalls baseball socks.

Sighing in exasperation, I stood up and swiftly walked out of the Great Hall, unaware of the eyes on my back. I'm still feeling guilty about the Yuffie thing. I want to go find her and apologize. I'm walking down the long corridor, the only way in or out of the big room, and I realize I have no clue where the hell I'm going. I stop as the long hallway ends and look left then right.

"Eny meny miny mo, catch a rabbit with a hoe, bake him good, bake him long, if he does not boil in two seconds, he is dead." I ended with left and start down the hall; cursing Zenny for teaching me that ridiculous and all around stupid rhyme, if that's what you want to call it. The silence seems so deafening that it feels like someone threw a blanket over my head and plugged my ears. And I suddenly got this wave of fear over me.

"Stop it Kari." I mutter to myself, there's nothing to be afraid of. There's nothing to be afraid of, there's no-BANG!

-

Yuffie's POV

"Well, I have successfully got lost, and," she paused to look over her shoulder, "I am talking to myself."

No you're not

_Ah, shut up, who asked you?_

Yo mamma did!

_Oh real mature! Just go away!_

Fine, catch ya on the flip side

Sighing in exasperation, I continued walking down the hallway to the door I had walked through initially. As I reach the heavy thick door, I hear something on the other side. I freeze and straining my ears, I can tell it sounds like muffled footsteps. Hearing nothing, I sigh, lightly smacking myself for being such a coward. So I turn the door knob and I swing the door open. There was a BANG as I did it and a dark figure stood before me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" My scream echoes loudly as I throw myself backwards. About a split second later I realized mine wasn't the only scream.

Kari's POV

I stumbled backward as the door opened and revealed a shadow. A Ghost? Zombie? It suddenly screamed and scared the shit out of me so I screamed and moved back. Now, laying where I fell and still shaking, I slowly sat up on the floor, at the same time _it_ did. And then high pitched laughter only recognizable as Yuffie's filled the hallway. Even though I'm still pissed off at her, I begin laughing too. Loud, high pitched, squealing laughter.

**He he he . . . **

I froze. My laughter dying.

"What was that?" Still chuckling, Yuffie stood over me, offering me her hand.

"Hear what? Our girly ass screams?" Before she could start laughing, some one else did.

**He he he . . . **

And it wasn't me . . . .

(A/N: I hope that was better than the last chapter. Just so you know, Glen Eyrie is a real place in Colorado Springs, and the Navigators sign does exist. So I do not own the castle, um, most of the stuff I am making up, but how I described the Great Hall is true, that fireplace reached the ceiling! I've seen it up close! Thanks to Setsuntamew for the review! I really appreciate it! Please review!)


	3. Chapter two: Damn snow

**Empyrean Sphere**

**Chapter Two: Damn Snow**

**Disclaimer: I don't have the time or patience, so just see chapter one.**

POV unknown 

"Are you sure she can't hear us?" I roll my eyes in annoyance and smack the little weasel in the back of the head.

"For the upteenth time, no, she or any of them _cannot_ hear us." He looked around uneasily before meeting my eyes, his mouth opened, but I cut him off with a growl.

"Shut up, a-right?" He nodded shakily, his mouth snapping shut. The silence we had lapsed into is broken by footsteps of the younger girl, the one with short dark hair. My eyes wander back to the other girl, the brunette-blonde.

"X-Phile? As in the X-Files? Whoa, hey, did you see that one about the sha-"

"Shut up, before I get out my Swiss army knife, and cut out your tongue, then feed it to you." I snarl menacingly. We watch in silence as the younger one nears the older one. Wait for it . . . wait for it . . . As their screams get louder, we start chuckling, and soon they're laughing with us. Wait . . .

"_Did you hear that?"_

"_What? Our girly ass screams?"_

"He he he . . ." I turn angrily to Weasel and his eyes go wide at his mistake, and the girls look at each other, afraid.

"Fuck rag . . ."

Aerith's POV 

My head is casually leaning against Cloud's shoulder, his arms around my waist. My eyelids began to droop, as Zen and Squall argue over who can bench more. _Cloud, end of discussion, now can we move on? _As my eyes close completely, there's a loud bang where the doors to the Great hall had slammed open. My head jerks up as everyone turns to see what the-

"Yuffie? Kari?" Cloud's voice echoes as they stumble to close the doors, look at each other, then sprint toward us. They're pale and look as if they've seen a-

"The- ther- someo- in the . . . cast-thi-"Kari gasps, gripping the back of the sofa as Yuffie slumps onto the other love seat next to Squall.

"There's no one else here. It's just us." After my statement, Kari and Yuffie shake their heads rapidly, both still panting.

"We could hear someone else, laughing with us, but it wasn't us." Yuffie insisted. I eye her skeptically, but when my eyes wander over to Zen, he's looking terrified.

"You mean it's a gho-"I cut him off with a glare saying, _'Please don't encourage them.'_

-

Yuffie's POV

"Did you have to tell them? . . . Everything?" I hiss at Kari as we silently drag our baggage, (their baggage) to our rooms. We took a different staircase than the others; so we're in a different wing. Zenny, Kari, and I are currently walking up, and walking up, and walking up. This is taking forever!

Won't this be a fun trip? I get to stay in a room by myself in a room on the third floor, away from everyone, (on purpose, but that's not the point) because Kari and Zenny want their _privacy_ a few rooms down a different frigging hallway! _Bastards . . .  
_Upon reaching my door, once again, I watch Zenny and Kari, arm in arm, stroll around the corner toward their room. Disgusting . . . With a deep sigh, I push my door open, only to be hit with a gust of cold air; freezing cold air. My window is sitting open while wind and snow blow in. Everything is covered in a thin layer of snow. Growling, I walk over to my bag, and brush the snow off, then sling it over my shoulder; then I retrieve a thick blanket from a drawer and set them down in the hallway outside my door. Still mumbling curses, I walk over and attempt to close the window, but my futile pushing does nothing, it doesn't even budge. It's as if someone is holding it open, from the outside.

"Right and I'm the frigging gingerbread man." Finally giving up, I stand back and look down at my clothes; I'm freezing and covered in snow. Concealing my anger, I turn on my heel and stride out.

-

Squall (Leon) POV

Snow has always amazed me, in a weird, hard to explain kinda way. I don't really understand it. I don't mean how it's made or any other scientific whoopdy-doo; I mean how it falls. It falls so gracefully, yet it looks heavy at the same time. Almost as if it's trying to fight the never ending pull of gravity. I don't really think it wants to be here. Why would it want to journey to the surface rather than stay in the clouds? On the surface it's melted and dried up; the sun, in that sense, is a murderer who cannot be stopped, but the thing is, we don't want to stop it. It's something we love, desire, and hate at the same time. Well, it's hard to explain. My point is that snow does not belong here; it's forced here, against its will. And there's not a damn thing it can do about it. It reminds me of Yuffie. I could tell by the look in her eyes when she was on the wet floor, she had no idea whatsoever that I was attending this little "magical getaway" or so Aerith calls it, gag. Anyway, she doesn't want to be here, I can tell; I'm pretty good with these types of things. That's why I'm majoring in psychology.

Even though, I'll never admit it to anyone else, I feel kinda bad about the whole drunk guy incident, okay I feel like a jackass. I'm not sure why I didn't do anything. I think it mostly has to do with my feelings for her, and the guy coming on to her, in his intoxicated state, pissed me off to no end, but if I was defending her, she might think I think about her in an unthinkable state of mind. I sigh here, running a hand through my hair, that sounded pathetic, if I may say so myself about myself. That reminds me of a quote, that just came out of nowhere, 'A slick way to out figure a person, is to get him figuring that you figure he's figuring, and he'll figure you're not figuring what you figure he figures.' Oh boy, that just came out of nowhere, some umpire, or manager said it . . . I'm a heavy baseball fan, and player. I know, you look at me, and immediately think, football or wrestling, am I right? Nope, grew up in a family of baseball and softball players, my mom and sister. Fuck, that's off topic, sorry. Anyways, I don't want to get close to Yuffie in fear that she might figu- be able to build up my feelings into a statue for everyone to see, especially her. Oy that made no sense either. I think, I hope, that I can be able to get to sleep in this big ass bed. Hee hee . . . anyways, first, I'm going to go make sure the fireplace doesn't light anything on fire before it goes out.

So, I haul my lazy ass up and began the slow trek downstairs, down the winding stairs that would normally make me puke, but my lethargic and exhausted state won't allow that, so I just ignore it, come tomorrow, I'll be in trouble.

I reach the Great Hall, without getting lost, there's a first for everything, and I can hear movement from inside. Like someone getting comfy on a couch or something. I gently push the door open, and peer inside so see the fire placing odd shadows on the walls, including a lump on the biggest couch. I creep closer, only to figu- find out its Yuffie, the only thing that has been on my mind on this whole flucking trip. That's my new word . . . anyways . . . Well, now I'm thoroughly confused, I thought she had a room there's plenty to pick from, okay not really, but hey, I try. I walk right up to her and squat down in front of her, watching her silently. I never realized how small she is, so small . . . She has about half of her bangs hanging in her face, and I have to restrain myself from brushing them off her forehead. I can see different patterns from the fire, and it makes her face glow. God, she's so beautiful, I have no problem admitting to myself, but no one else. I think Cloud suspects though, I'm not really sure . . . Maybe someday, I might, you know.

But I don't think so; I don't think she could . . . could she?

(A/N: OMG, I really didn't like that, except for that last part, which was okay. Okay, so here's the dilyo, I'm going to be gone Monday and Tuesday, and I'm busy this weekend, so I wanted to get what I had done up, I wanted it to be longer, but that wasn't happening, I promise the next one will be longer. Please review, and Tash, the first part, you're supposed to be confused, just so you're not confused . . .)


	4. Chapter Three: Fun

**Empyrean Sphere**

**Chapter Three: Fun**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one or prologue.**

Unknown POV

The morning sunlight peeked through the coppice of evergreens; failing to shine through the layer of fallen snow from the night before. A thousand diamonds reach for the obscured stars as the sun rises higher in the bright blue sky. The milky light seeped through the windows and crept along the musty floors; eradicating the darkness of the dying night.

The two cars perched in front of the manor are half buried in gleaming snow, the snow already melting, sliding slowly down the wet glass. No colors are present in the never ending sea of white, blinding against the once green landscape. What once stood out in the beautiful valley, all blends together. The rising sun does nothing to stop the nippy wind biting at the frost bitten windows, screaming for warmth.

The fire had long since gone out, casting the room into darkness. The sunlight makes a weak attempt to enter through the thick curtains. A lump on the couch nearest the fireplace shivers before rolling over; never acknowledging the struggling intruder. The other occupant of the room lay asleep as well, wrapped up in a thick cocoon on the floor near the couch. Both freezing, but still in a deep slumber. As the small lump on the couch moves again I decide that I've kept watch for long enough.

Yuffie POV

Hmmmm . . . Damn its friggin cold. This blanket is doing nothing. What happened to the fire? What time is it? I slowly open my eyes and blink a few times trying to wake myself up. I'm lying on my stomach with my arms hugging the pillow to the side of my face. I weakly push myself up, and roll over onto my butt, leaning against the back of the couch, all the while pulling my thin ass blanket around me tighter. My eyes meet with the fireless fireplace and I sigh deeply as I run my hand through the tangled mob of what some people call hair, what I call BLAH on top of my head. Ugh, I hope I brought my brush. Stupid hair, I hate my . . . what the hell was that? It sounded like a moan. I frantically look around, but I'm alone. Another moan/snore reaches my ears, and I'm now completely terrified, everyone else is supposed to be in their rooms since they didn't have gay ass WINDOWS OPEN LONG ENOUGH TO LET IN A FOOT OF FRIGGIN SNOW!

My breathing shortens and the only sound is the beating of my heart and my irregular breathing. I very slowly push my feet off the couch, and scoot forward till my bare feet hit the carpeted stone floor. Gulping, I, still holding onto my blanket for dear life, slowly stand up. Nothing presents itself from my new point of view, so I take a baby step forward, then another step. Until I step on something warm and fuzzy. But before I can look down, something jerks against my foot causing me to scream like a little girl.

Author walks out on screen, (just bare with me) if it helps you, think of the Twilight Zone when the guy walks out in the middle? O.o okay, I'll continue.

Hello, I'm sorry for interrupting, but I wanted to take you through, step by step, of what just happened. Okay, I hope you've all realized that Yuffie is tripping over our beloved Squall, who was stupid enough to sleep on the floor. Yup, she was too dim to look down so she ran into him. Okay, are you with me so far? Alright, so she stepped on the corner of the blanket being used by the stepee, so she's standing next to him, and his 'muscle spazzed' so he hits her foot with his hand. Which in turn, scares the shit out of Yuffie who falls forward onto him, and he, who had been completely covered in blankets, could not see what the hell was falling on him. Okay, is everybody on the same page? (No pun intended) Alright, go ahead. (By the by, the only reason I did that is because I would have screwed it up writing in regular format.)

Author walks out while waving

Third Person

Yuffie pushed up until she was staring down at . . . SQUALL!!!!!!

"Squall!" She practically screamed. He stuck an arm underneath him to prop himself up, and eyed her incredulously.

"It's Leon, and what the hell do you think your doing? Get off of me!" She tried to push her self up, but one hand missed his chest and she slipped down. She probably would have kissed him but he jerked to the right so she landed on the floor. Growling, she rolled off of him, ignoring his grunts of pain as she rolled across his chest and stomach area. Getting onto all fours, she shook her head gently before standing up. Squall, still steaming, just stared up at her, like it was her fault. She angrily stuck both hands on her hips.

"What the fuck Squall!" He just rolled his eyes.

"Leon and you're the one who tripped over me!" Her mouth dropped open.

"For one thing, I didn't realize sneaking into my temporary room in what I presume to be the middle of the fucking night, sleeping on the fucking floor, below my point of view might I add, and making noises and scaring the mother fucking shit out of me constituted as my fault!" Either he just woke up enough to understand, or what but he finally shoved the blankets off and stood rigidly in front of her, hands clenched in fists.

"You should have been watching where you were walking!" Her dark indigo eyes narrowed and she stared defiantly up at him.

"It's not my fault you snore like a dying pig!"

"I do not snore!"

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do not."

"Do t-ah dammit!" Growling, slapped his forehead. She grinned in triumph.

"See, you just admitted it. HA!" He took a step closer to her, eyes dancing in fury. She mimicked his actions, pushing her sleeves up. The air is so thick with anger it is almost tangible.

"Hey what's going on?" Yuffie's eyes moved over to Kari, who has Zenny behind her with his arms around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Oh nothing." Yuffie smiles brightly up at Squall. She takes two steps and leans forward, and whispers in his ear.

"This isn't over." Then she skipped off toward Zen and Kari. Squall turned around to watch Yuffie talking to them. She confused him once again, first there is fire dancing in those dark orbs the next second she has a bright smile on her face and she's yelling "Good Morning Chums!" in a thick, fake British accent across the room at Kari and her Siamese twin Zen. Squall means to find some answers and soon.

-

(Two hours earlier)

Kari mumbled something as she rolled over. But she had been on the edge of the bed to start with so she ended up on the floor. She landed with a loud thump and a grunt. She blinked her eyes open and groaned when she realized where she was. With an exasperated sigh, she pulled her now throbbing arm out from under her. After slowly pushing herself up off the floor, she plopped back down on the king size bed; where Zenny is still sleeping soundly on the other side. She tiredly flips him off before drifting back to sleep; only to be awoken a few minutes later by very loud thunder. Moaning she grabs another pillow and pushed it over her head, the thunder rumbled louder and she almost screamed out as she got into a sitting position and stared out the window at the blizzard.

Her tired eyes fell on Zenny and she silently cursed him for being able to sleep through anything. One time, there had been a rockslide right outside his dorm, and he just kept snoring.

(One hour and a half later)

Zenny rolled over, stretching as his mind fought to wake up all the way. His arm flopped down to find air next to him. He pushed himself up to look around and noticed Kari asleep on the window sill, wrapped up in a quilt with her head resting against the glass. She has her knees hugged to her chest in an act for warmth. Chuckling, he eased himself up and padded over to her while stretching. Her lips are slightly parted, causing her breath to fog up the frozen window. 'She's so adorable.' He thought to himself as he gently brushed some hair off her forehead.

Carefully as to not wake her, he slid his arms under her back and what he thinks are her knees, and picks her up slowly. Her eyes flutter open and she languidly wraps her arms around his neck, taking the blanket with them. She sighs softly as she buries her face in his neck.

Still holding her small frame against him, he carefully eases himself back down onto the bed. He looks down as she pulls away to stare at him with half lidded eyes.

"Why the hell did you wake me up?"

(One hour later, so 30 minutes after the 'couch' ordeal.)

Squalls POV

"Boy, it really is snowing out there." Kari said to the three of us, trying to make conversation. Since Aerith and Cloud are still sleeping, we have no one to start small talk, and Yuffie and I are not on speaking terms. Yet, we're sitting next to each to other. I spare glances at her, a couple times catching her doing the same thing. After Kari's poor attempt to talk, I grunted in response, only loud enough for Yuffie to her.

"Took her long enough to notice." She had been in mid swallow and started choking/laughing, but smoothly turned it into a hacking cough that only I recognized. There were looking at her in concern, but she held her thumb up in a signal that it would pass. After drinking a whole glass of water, she had calmed down enough to take deep breaths.

"Damn, are you okay?" Zenny looked concerned, I had to fake a cough in an excuse to cover my mouth to conceal my smile. She took another deep breath and sighed. And with a bright smile on her face she replied.

"I swallowed wrong. Man look at that snow go!"

-

"You're not serious are you?" She didn't get a reply.

"Aerith?" She got an evil smirk. Aerith had planned out the whole day for them. With consisted mostly of . . .

"SLEDDING!!" Zenny yelled excitedly, bordering on psychotic. Kari rolled her eyes as she pulled on her thick water proof boots.

Squall zipped up his coat unenthusiastically as Yuffie bounded out into the snow.

"This is going to be a long day." He muttered sadly.

(A/N: I know that sucked, I promise, once I finish up my research paper, I'll have a nice chapter for you. R&R!)


End file.
